tapestryofstarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tapestry of Stars Wiki:About
The Tapestry of Stars Wiki (commonly known as 'GC') is a wiki started on 29 June 2014. It is an original sci-fi universe involving numerous space faring factions. There are currently articles, active users and over edits made. Tapestry of Stars is a spin-off of Galactic Crucibles Wiki. Although it uses many of the same aliens, planets and settings as its predecessor, Tapestry of Stars has a completely different storyline along with tighter control over what content gets added. Tapestry of Stars is also affiliated with numerous other creative writing wikias each with their own premise. Wiki affiliates can be located on the main page. Overview Tapestry of Stars Wiki is an original science fiction shared universe set within a single continuity.That is, everything you add to it becomes part of a massive multiverse. Throughout many years of development, Tapestry of Stars has become a mythology containing hundreds of alien worlds and dozens of unique civilizations to inhabit them. Tapestry of Stars is different from fan fictions in that all content here is original. The majority of content comprises of worldbuilding and lore, though the wiki is also home to a series of short stories. Tapestry of Stars also focuses heavily on professionalism and realism. By no means are we professionals, but we seek to emulate professional behavior to ensure a safe, enjoyable environment for all. Setting Tapestry of Stars is set in a universe based on speculative science from the late 20th and early 21st century. It is a universe where almost everything is rational with a concrete basis. The inhabitants seek the same questions as we do in the real world: What sort of alien life forms are possible? What technology can we conjure up in the next few decades? Notably, Tapestry of Stars is also an ambitious attempt to a plausible, science fiction setting. The existence of the supernatural is deliberately left vague and ambiguous. In place of fantastical elements, technology on the wiki is advanced enough to rival what magic can do: faster-than-light travel, wormholes and a few others are allowed to make interactions between alien civilizations much easier. Style Tapestry of Stars is designed to be an encyclopedic source, cataloging all general knowledge of interstellar society. However, Tapestry of Stars is not omniscient, in that there are gaps or unknown pieces of information, such as the nature of anomalies, the activities and locations of clandestine organizations, and the locations of pirate bases. Rules The rules of Tapestry of Stars are quite simple. The administrators maintain a rolling log of conventions between them, and should any newcomer be welcomed into the fold, they too would become privy to this log. There is no concrete guideline of rules not suspect to change. No master rule guide is written up in article format, because such an entity would be superfluous given the nature of the site. Disclaimer All users are responsible for their own work. All individual content on this wiki does not necessarily reflect the views of either Tapestry of Stars Wiki or the Wikia Community as a whole. Category:Tapestry of Stars Wiki